Glitches
Currently Known Glitches * System Defender is more difficult due to a bug making it run faster than it should. * Many stamps cannot be obtained, such as the Full House and Ready for Duty stamps. * The requirement for the 3rd picture in the System Defender section requires 16 stamps, but there are only 14. This was in the old Club Penguin, as well. * The clock at the Snow Forts shows the incorrect day and time. * A very rare glitch in Paint by Letters allows you to earn infinite coins. In order to attempt this you must be very laggy. * If you don't have any stamps in a game and click "How to earn stamps" and click back it'll seem like you earned 888,888,888 coins. * You're unable to record any music from DJ3K. * Sometimes, you are unable to get a Mascot's background, forcing you reset your cache in order to obtain it. * The Cotton Candy featured in Penguin Style appears as The Bubblegum when scrolled over. *Some games show an incorrect total number of earnable stamps, such as Ice Fishing and Astro Barrier. *In Bean Counters, if the player clicks the X in the right-hand corner while the words "Try Again" are on the screen, but don't go any further, (clicking the X on the coins earned screen,) they'll still be able to move their penguin. *If you wear something and you change clothing, your old clothes will be invisible and your new clothes will be visible. *Circles will not fall when you click the empty spaces in Find Four. *If a player has all of the stamps in a game, they will not earn double coins. Instead, their earned coins will be halved, then doubled at the end of a game, giving the player the normal amount. * Occasionally, Puffle Rescue only gives 1/10th of the coins you should receive from a game. *Buying the King's Outfit doesn't deduct any coins, even though it's supposed to cost 375 coins. *Currently, Puffles don't need to be to be taken care of, as they always have full bars. *Music does not stop playing when travelling between rooms. This is because a recent update to Adobe Flash Player has broken 'removeMovieClip()', a function which is used to stop music being played. **This error has not only affected Club Penguin Rewritten, but rather, any program that uses 'removeMovieClip()' - which most CPPSs do. **Adobe have recognised the issue, and a fix is on the way. *Aqua Grabber can give out unlimited coins. *Occasionally, you won't be able to connect to a server. This existed in the original Club Penguin, as well. *There is a new glitch as of May 22, 2017. You can earn unlimited coins in any mini game just by doing the Minigame and Go to Home and Click Play Glitch. *First open up your EPF Spy Phone while you're in your Igloo. Then click on "edit igloo" while your spy phone is still out. Then teleport to any place using your spy phone. If you do this correctly, everybody's name will disappear. *You can have buddy in your ignore list. Patched Glitches * From February 12, 2017, to February 16, 2017, a bug existed in Cart Surfer that allowed penguins to get from 5000 to 6000 coins per game. It was performed by doing a 360-degree turn in the air (space bar + right or left arrow) and immediately exiting. This has since been patched. * Players could purchase items not available in the catalog using third party programs. This has since been patched. * Players could send old postcards to each other using third party programs. This has since been patched. * 1 character names could be registered using multiple spaces. This has since been patched. * Bean Counters and Puffle Roundup used to give 10 times as many coins as it was meant to. This has since been patched. * The Beta Hat would be out of sync with the penguin model when a player dances while wearing it. This has since been patched. * Bean Counters can give out unlimited coins. This has since been patched. * PSA Missions 4 - 11 failed to load. This has since been patched. * The Sunstriker could not be purchased by players. This has since been patched. * The Gold Wristwatch could not be purchased by players. Instead, attempting to purchase it would add the Silver Watch to the player's inventory. This has since been patched. * The Moss Key Pin couldn't be obtained by players. This has since been patched. * While mining in the Cave Mine, if you pressed "Your Home" right when a coin appears and then return to the mine, you will be getting coins without mining. This has since been patched. * At the Penguin Style you won't be able to buy the "Rooster Costume", a message will appear saying that you don't have enough coins (even if you have enough coins). This has since been patched. * The Squid Lid Hat cannot be obtained by players. Attempting to purchase it results in a loading loop - forcing the player to reload their session. This has since been patched. * The pins in the stamp book display the current date instead of the date it was released. This has since been patched. * Games give you double coins, even though you haven't earned all the stamps yet. This has since been patched. * Flags show in the stamp book. This has since been patched. * Igloo items can be duplicated by picking them up in the editor, pressing "tab" then "enter" over save, then pressing the "Your Home" button. This has since been patched. *The Toothbrush Pin, the Mermaid Shell Pin, and the King's Crown Pin are not displayed in the Stamp Book on the page of pins. This has since been patched. *The Starfish Pin is not located in chronological order in the 'pins' section of the Stamp Book. This has since been patched. Category:List